


Hana Goes to School

by AnneLaurant



Series: Flowers and Oranges [6]
Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, School, School Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneLaurant/pseuds/AnneLaurant
Summary: You know the story. A kid goes to school, goes through lots of his firsts, and probably learns some moral lessons in the world. But for Hana, this is just another part of his many (mis)adventures.
Series: Flowers and Oranges [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687336
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't tag Yoh/Anna because it wasn't the focus of this story.
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy Hana and his grade school life shenanigans.

They said that on the first day of school, children would cry when their parents leave.

However, Hana found himself comforting his own dad on such a day. Asakura Yoh was a very sentimental man who cried if he wanted to, regardless of the time and place. And when he cried, he sobbed loudly, and he expressed himself rather... wonderfully.

"My baaaaabyyyyy! Don't grow up too faaaast!"

Annoyed, embarrassed, and more than willing to get cooped up in the prison called school, Hana tried not to make eye contact with anyone else, as his mother Anna and his guardian spirit Amidamaru tried to assure Yoh that everything was fine. (It was not, really, when he was out here embarrassing his son on the first day of school!)


	2. Grades

His moms said his dad used to be a star student who aced all his quizzes. And he did it by befriending a spirit of a studious student, and using hyoi-gattai to have said spirit do his job for him.

Of course, Hana tried that out, simply to opt out of quizzes and homework. But his problem was that he wasn't as forgiving or understanding as his father was. He could not befriend a single spirit in school the way his father did, or even bribe them into helping him out. Hence, he had to do things by himself.

He didn't have the best of scores; in fact, he had the worst of scores. And he'd get yelled at.

"At least, I didn't cheat on them!" he'd reason before his moms, as he glared at his father, who'd retreat back into the hallway.

"Yes, but you could've studied harder!"

"Or you could've just used a spirit to do that for you!"

"Anna-sama, let's not teach him those shortcuts!"

"Tamao, I don't care what he does for school, as long as he gets his training done!"

And when he'd get yelled at by both moms, they'd remember they had different ideas on the matter and begin to argue between themselves. And when they'd do that, Hana could snatch his papers back, scratch his head, and go back to his room, wondering how to improve.

He hadn't found his answers yet, but at the least, his scores for Math and Phys.Ed. were stellar. Blame it on his mothers always giving him the importance of money and training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone had a headcanon where Anna turned the other way whenever Yoh was just hyoi-gattai-ing his way through school as long as he did his chores and training. I worked from that to set up this scenario.


	3. Friends

His dad said that other kids would be weird. That he would not like them, and that he would be lonely.

Hana found that true, as he could not relate with those who talked of toys or gadgets, what was on TV last night, and what their parents just gave them the other day. Hana would rather speak about Bob's Revival CDs, or Awaya Ringo's biography, or anything about training, swordsmanship, or shaman affairs.

Ah. That last bit he was forbidden to speak of in school.

He did find it weird that sometimes, the kids would speak of spooky rumors around their school. Hana would up and investigate them, probably ward off a malevolent spirit or two, then go back to his classmates to hear what they'd say. It was as if the other kids had forgotten their interest in the initial rumors and would talk about a different set of stories instead.

Yeah. They were weird, but not in the way his dad told him things would be. Hana did not like these people, but he did not dislike them either. He didn't know if he did feel lonely, though Hana had more problems to focus on aside from having friends, and that was keeping his shaman-ness a secret.

It was one day when his secret slipped... sort of.

Hana had been carrying Futsu-no-Mitama around, going on his usual rumor patrol in school. Amidamaru kept close to him, ready to spring in action had the rumor manifested from an evil spirit.

Hana had found a spirit, indeed, but instead of an evil spirit, he found a resident youkai wishing to be offered a bit of compensation for keeping everyone safe.

"Nobody can see me, hear me, or feel me," she wailed, "Even if I keep protecting them from accidents on this side of the building."

"So whaddya want?" Hana asked.

"Offerings. Food, flowers, water."

Ah, yes. Hana learned that they could offer food to the spirit to please it or appease it. Hana took note.

"But it has to be fresh! I love fresh mochi, especially when it has the scent of tea!"

Hana nodded and took note again--

"And I'm fine with the flowers from the school garden... but I love the white flowers the most."

Hana nodded and took note--

"Oh, if you could also give me water from a spring, that would be great!"

Hana groaned. "So you want matcha mochi, white flowers from the school garden, and water from a spring. What else do you want?!"

"I'd love it if a beautiful man came to give it to me."

"A beautiful-- Where am I gonna get a beautiful man?!"

As Hana yelled, he heard laughing from behind him. The youkai tipped her head (or what seemed to be her head) and giggled. "I'd leave that to you, young boy. Now, off you go! Make sure you get them to me before sunset the day after tomorrow~!"

The youkai disappeared, and Hana stomped off to investigate. Amidamaru pointed at the janitor's closet, and Hana swung it open, revealing a boy with a bobcut and a huge mole on the side of his face.

" _YOU!_ " Hana yelled.

"The heck was that, Asakura-kun?!" The other boy laughed again as he rolled on the ground. "Aren't you Asakura-kun?!"

"I don't care! What did you see?!"

"I'm not telling you!"

"Asakura-kun is such a weirdoooo!"

Hana pointed at him. "You're the weirdo here!"

Amidamaru then whispered, "It seems that this boy now knows you're a shaman, more or less."

Annoyance and frustration replaced with fear, Hana pointed again at the other boy. "S-state your name! And you will - you won't get hurt!"

The other boy picked himself up and finally stopped laughing. "We're classmates, you goof. Don't you remember me? I'm Fujisaki Aoi!"

"Sounds auspicious!"

"What? What does that even mean?"

"I don't believe you!"

The other boy - Aoi - only beamed. "Oh, well! Who were you talking to?"

"T-that's none of your buzzness."

"Come on; I wanna know!"

"I said it's none of your buzzness!"

"I wanna know! I know you research the rumors! So which ones were true? Which ones weren't?!"

Hana mustered up a reply or two, but the answer came out mangled. The more he talked, the more he didn't make sense to himself. In frustration, he charged at the other boy and bit Aoi's arm.

" _Hey!_ " In retaliation, Aoi began punching him.

They exchanged blows, pulled hairs, and bit each other's skin, before they jumped off each other. Hana brandished Futsu-no-Mitama, but Amidamaru refused to fuse with it and disappeared.

"Hey! Fight fair! I don't have a weapon!" So Aoi said, before reaching for a mop - a very long mop. "Never mind! I have one now!"

And Hana thought, 'What's with this guy?!'

Aoi then grinned rather schemingly. The glint in the other boy's eyes was rather frightening, more frightening than how he raised the mop over their heads, and Hana cried, wailing as Aoi ran after him.

" _Waaaaahhhh!_ I'm being pullied!"

"Come back here!" Aoi yelled. “Are you an enemy? Or a hero?!”

The two ran and fought and hid and sought all afternoon long…

Or so Hana thought it was that long. It had felt like an eternity since Aoi chased him down the hallways, and until Hana found his parents waiting for him by the school lobby. He immediately nestled himself in his dad's arms, crying and wriggling and panting.

"What's wrong, Hana?" asked his worrisome father, but Hana couldn't say a word. He saw Amidamaru appear behind his dad and whisper words to his mom, whose expression changed from alarm, to worry, to disappointment.

It was then that Fujisaki Aoi appeared, still wielding the mop.

"Oi! Asakura-kun! That's unfair!" he accused and dropped the mop, "Let's finish this outside!"

The other parents and kids whispered among each other, and Hana quivered in his dad's arms. How was he supposed to explain the situation now?!

It was then a tall and pretty lady appeared. "Aoi, don't scare him!"

Aoi then became another kid again in Hana's eyes (mind) and he whined. "But Mooooom! He pulled some awesome moves!"

Hana was surprised. His moves were awesome? This kid called his moves awesome!

"You watch too much anime, son. Come on, apologize to that kid."

"He started it!"

"All right…" Aoi's mom then turned to the Asakuras. "Why don't we take you to the clinic and hear out what happened?"

Hana turned to the pretty lady, who had the same blue hair as Aoi. He then shook his head. "...'s my fault…"

"Hm?"

"It's my fault!" Hana said louder. "...I'm sorry… I attacked first, like _NYAAARRRR!_ " He made a biting gesture, but realized he might’ve not made sense to other people, and stopped. “...I-I mean, I… I bit…”

But, contrary to what his parents often said about outsiders, Aoi's mom just beamed. "Thank you… um, what's your name?"

"Asakura Hana…"

"Asakura-kun, thank you." She then turned to Aoi. "What about you? Do you have anything to say, Aoi?"

Aoi shuffled, then he pouted. "I accept your apology! I'm sorry I scared you!" he yelled, before bowing. "I promise that won't happen again!"

Hana regarded him for a moment, before sticking out his tongue. " _BLEEEEHHH!_ "

And like a good sport, Aoi reciprocated the gesture. They made funny faces at each other for a while, then their parents laughed. Then, the boys laughed too.

Aoi's mom - Aunty Nami - exchanged business cards with Hana's own mom, as the boys got treated for their small wounds and bruises. Aoi began talking about weird facts that revolved around swimming and oceans, and Hana shared his own knowledge of weird facts, mostly centering on what he knew of spiritualism. They both laughed, giggled, and awed at the new things they learned.

"Aoi, don't you hate me for not telling you about the rumors?"

"Nawww! But next time, tell me if you're gonna go rumor-hunting again!"

"Nuh-uh, no way!"

"Awwww, man! But I wanna see you in action! Like the heroes, right? _Zoom, fwam, shtack!_ ”

“Silly! It’s _zoom-boom-fwah-tack!_ ”

Aoi struck an action pose to demonstrate his move, and Hana followed suit to show off his own. They laughed again and hugged. It seemed that Aoi didn't exactly know that Hana was a shaman... but then again, he didn't seem to mind Hana's thing, either!

As Hana walked back to Funbari Onsen with his family, he smiled. His dad had been wrong. He would not be lonely in school, after all, and he now had a friend. (He'd deal with the youkai later.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes kids are unforgiving... but sometimes they aren't, and they are even quicker to forget. I had to think of why Aoi is so friendly to Hana, but then I realized that some people are nice just because. Besides, we need more nicer nonshamans in this series.
> 
> Just a quick recap if you got lost: Aoi is the name of Hana's new friend. Nami is Aoi's mother, and their family name is Fujisaki. Aoi likes action anime/series, which is why he gets so into the fight with Hana and Hana unknowingly impresses him.
> 
> Also I believe Yoh served what the youkai requested, while Anna was watching behind him. XD


End file.
